


A Private Celebration

by WriterlyLady



Category: Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Chel haters might not like, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterlyLady/pseuds/WriterlyLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interlude during "It's Tough to be a God"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Private Celebration

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Road to Eldorado. They belong to Dreamworks. I make no money from writing this.  
  
  
    Heavy drumbeats and conch trumpets reached their ears in a dizzying cacophony as Miguel and Tulio, honored gods of El Dorado, made their way to the top of their temple. The celebration going on below, in the gods honor, was beyond full swing now and they excused themselves secure in the belief that no one would remember their flimsy reason.   
    Tulio, sitting a top Altivo, fell off the horse in the act of bending over so Miguel could light his second cigar. The wrap around his waist tore. Miguel made a show about how gods can’t wear such ruined garments.   
    It worked anyway and the two made a hasty exit. Now, trying to climb the steep pyramid steps was another matter. In their drunken state they either stopped to laugh or pant, and sometimes both at once.  
    “Woah Tulio-ooh,” Miguel stumbled back a couple steps. He clutched his stomach and head, doubling over in silent laughter.  
    Tulio was a few steps above him, pale back side bare for a minute as the wind blew, billowing the already torn garment he clutched around his narrow hips.  
    Tulio reeled on Miguel, “and another thing gods don’t do,” his voice a little slower than usual, “is fall drunkenly down the temple steps!”  
    Miguel, who was looking at him now with gleeful tears in his eyes, replied with contained mirth, “I’m surprised I didn’t fall in the face of your full moon Tulio.” He gave over to laughter once again.   
    Rolling his eyes huffily Tulio hitched the garment up, holding it more secure. He patiently reached out his arm to Miguel. The blonde man reigned in his glee, wiped the tears from his eyes and took it, hoisting himself to his companion’s side.  
    “You know,” said Miguel, as they clambered up the rest of the steps arm in supporting arm, “it was you who fell off Altivo in the first place.”  
    “That horse is drunk. You shouldn’t have given him some of that purple wine.”  
    “Hey don’t look at me! They were passing that stuff out left and right. I think one of those serving girls gave it to him.”  
    Tulio paused to clutch a stitch in his side, but soon he began laughing so hard no sound came out, just as Miguel had been.   
    “Can you believe it Miguel? We have serving girls!” He finally said.  
    “M’mm, one particular serving girl.” Miguel purred.  
    “No, Miguel,” Tulio faced him, “noooo. Remember this is jus’ businessss.” His voice was a little slurry, though the gravity was clear.   
    “I know, I know,” replied Miguel. “But you gotta admit that was some dance she did for us tonight. What did she call it? The dance of the rainbow goddess, or something?”  
    He swayed a little, nearly falling back if Tulio hadn’t been supporting him. “Hummm?”  
    He looked to Tulio to confirm, but the taller man had a glazed, faraway look about him.  
    “Oh, I see somebody’s thinking business all right.”  
    “Humm...heh heh, yeah,” Tulio said dreamily, turning to the city. They were well above it now, fog had settled over the people. They were hazy amid the red glow of fire and torch light. Tulio swayed on the spot then felt himself being pulled back as Miguel clutched at his shoulder.  
    “Whose falling down the temple steps now, huh?”  
    “Heh, yeah I guess. I was just...thinking.”  
    “Yeah yeah yeah- and I know what you were thinking.”  
    Miguel took his hand, noticing it felt rather cold and sweaty. He led them swiftly up the stairs, and when they were nearly to the top Tulio stopped him.  
    His breathing was shallow and he said, “Miguel, I think I’m about to do something else very ungodly.”  
    Miguel couldn’t make out the expression on his face in the gloom between the festive fire below and that which blazed above them before their temple door. He recognized that warning though and hastened to lead his partner to the privacy of their opulent temple.   
    They blundered through the curtained entrance together. Miguel supporting Tulio till he could get to one of the long couches at the center of the room. Tulio looked much more sober than he did down below as he settled in his seat, hugging his middle with a soft moan.  
    Miguel sat down next to him, gently rubbing his back in a comforting manner. “You gonna be okay, should I get something?” He asked, casting around the room for some sort of basin.  
    Tulio sighed, trying to sum up all his control. “Fine,” he replied, “just give me a minute.”  
    Miguel stood up and removed the feather headdress from Tulio’s head, then the mantle around his neck. He knelt down and smoothed back a few stray strands of black hair, caressing his thumbs across the other man’s forehead.   
    Tulio closed his eyes and leaned into Miguel’s touch. His heated skin began to cool. His breathing slowed. Then he smiled; this awoke an idea inside Miguel.  
    He slowly rose from his position and sauntered around to the back of the couch. He placed his hands and tentatively began to rub Tulio’s shoulders. Tulio started to wake up a little under his partner’s touch. Miguel worked his way down the tall man’s spine and up his neck, smoothing away all the knots and tightness his friend was so often wrought with. It didn’t take long before Tulio fully participated, instructing him with ‘down and over’.  
    Soon he was relaxed enough for Miguel to get away with a few kisses and nibbles to his neck, as his hands traveled down Tulio’s chest. When fingertips brushed his nipples Tulio snapped out of his daze. Swiftly grabbing Miguel’s wrists, he turned to him wide-eyed.  
    “Mi-guel” He hissed.  
    Miguel affected surprise. This was not an unexpected reaction coming from Tulio, but he was not about to give up that easily.  
    “You need to relax...” he reasoned, green eyes imploring.  
    “Are you crazy?” Tulio was suddenly on the edge of panic.  
    “Why? We’re alone...”  
    He’d wiggled his hands free and began to make soft circles at Tulio’s temples.  
    “Not here!” he said, as though it was the most dangerous thing Miguel could suggest. “That high priest or the chief could come in at any moment!”  
    “M’mm,” Miguel uttered playfully as he began to kiss in the place his fingers had just been.  
    Then with a swift movement he descended over the couch back and into Tulio’s lap. He looked up at his partner, still a little heavy eyed from the wine, and smiled impishly. He touched Tulio’s face then reached back and twirled his fingers around the thick black ponytail at the nape of his neck.  
    He sat up in the other man’s lap. Kissing Tulio’s neck, making his way to his partner’s ear. Just for fun he breathed over the wide golden earring there, causing the reflective surface to fog over.   
    Tulio’s resolve weakened upon finding his lap overwhelmed with his entrancing, and obviously horny, partner.  
    “C’mon darling...” whispered Miguel, “let’s give into temptation,” he breathed.  
    “Uhhh.....uhumm...Mi- Miguel...”  
    “Hum?” came his casual reply.  
    “What about uh....about Chel?”  
    The young woman danced teasingly through their minds, her swishy hips and ample bosom burned for a moment behind their closed eyelids.  
    Miguel snapped back to reality first.   
    “And what about Chel?” he asked pointedly, challenge laced in his seductive voice.  
    “Uh, well...She could be anywhere.” Tulio’s voice dropped to an urgent whisper. “She could be watching.”  
    Miguel shrugged.   
    “So does Altivo, who cares?” With that he delved a hand between their bodies, seeking the edge of Tulio’s slight clothing.   
    Miguel swept his partner’s cares aside, making his shaft stiffen under expert handling. Tulio leaned down, as Miguel came up for a kiss. Their lips remained sealed together for a few long moments. It broke when a muffled clunk happened somewhere in the far reaches of the room.  
    “That’s it!” Tulio declared. He rose from his seat, unceremoniously dumping his partner to the floor.  
    Miguel landed in a lazy roll, staring up fondly at Tulio’s usual fussy behavior. Before he could walk away from him, Miguel  reached out and grabbed the edge of Tulio’s wrap, which came off easily. This left him completely naked in the warm glow of the room, save for the gold ornamenting his wrists and ankles.  
    “Now that’s what I call a celebration!” said Miguel, eyeing his partner’s still present hard-on.  
    “Stop it.”  
    Miguel pouted.  
    “Oh don’t even start that! We’ve got to find out what that sound was.”  
    This fell on deaf ears as Miguel got up and followed him to the back of the room. As he walked he shed his fine godly clothes and came up behind Tulio on the other side of a partition separating the sitting area from a bedroom. Before them was a large bed heaped with brightly colored pillows and blankets.   
    “They seem to have thought of everything Mi-owohhh”  
    The last was uttered as Miguel stopped behind him, pressing his bare flesh into the taller man. He left nothing to chance in letting Tulio feel his still very hard cock as it leaked against his skin. Miguel ran his hands along Tulio’s body, making his lover quiver, finally coming to rest across his flat chest.  
    “Hum?” Miguel singsonged.  
    “Lo- look, there’s our clothes, all clean.”  
    Across the bed they lay, pressed and mended like new.  
    “And some food...”  
    On a table in front of the bed sat a jug of water, more of that intoxicating wine and some food which included flat round bread and fruits. Empty goblets for two rounded it off. Though, Tulio noticed, one was toppled over and he wondered again about the noise that had put a halt to their heated make out session. This snapped Tulio to attention rather fast, considering how good it felt to have the shorter man pressed up behind him so perfectly.  
    He turned around and grabbed Miguel by the biceps, looking him sternly in the eye.  
    “Oh Tulio, you know you’ve got no choice.” Miguel told him in a purr, lacing his fingers around his lover’s waist.  
    “Stop thinking about that sound, or who could walk in,” as he spoke he backed Tulio towards the bed. “or Chel”, he finished, shoving the man’s lanky frame gently in the chest.  
    Tulio fell back into the enveloping bed with a contented sigh.  
    “Fine.” He whispered as Miguel covered his body with his own, a lining their twin erections.  
    Before they gave themselves over to kissing once again Miguel sat up and pulled the curtain tied to each bedpost closed.  
    “Maybe we shouldn’t,” said Tulio, “then we can’t see if anyone-”  
    “We’ll hear,” Miguel broke in confidently, “and besides, this way no one can see us. We can do anything.” There was special emphasis on that last word.  
    “I don’t know about that.”  
    “C’mon...we’re not in Spain anymore.”  
    “We’re not alone in the jungle either.”  
    “But how can we ever go back ...now that we know how incredible it can be...” He kissed him again, wet and deep on the mouth.  
    “Please Tulio...” Miguel’s voice barely a whisper, his lips brushing against the other’s as he spoke: “I want you inside me.”  
      
    A shadow of this whisper carried across the cavernous room to very attentive ears; for there was somebody to hear. Chel stepped out from behind a pillar where she had been watching the scene progress. She felt they’d take a party break and was determined to have their clothes laid out and refreshments ready for them when they got there.   
    She just hadn’t expected them as soon as they showed and was still putting the finishing touches on things as they stumbled through the door. She had no choice but to hide. Well, she reasoned, she could have scuttled past them, excusing herself and leaving the celebrated gods to their privacy, or she could have ducked out when they were not looking (like now). But she knew they were not gods, only men, and they interested her very much.  
    Tulio hadn’t looked so well, and it intrigued her how concerned Miguel was. Then he began to soothe the other man and the more intimate they became the more she felt rooted to the spot, aroused and understanding. She knew now exactly what kind of men they were.  
    It did not surprise her. They seemed very close from the moment she laid eyes on them. The looks, the touches- the way they deferred to one another when unsure of what to do next; all this spoke of a long held comradery. It wasn’t uncommon in her culture for two men to love each other, less uncommon still was their tendency to be sexual with one another. Her mind drew back to the the reliefs she’d seen, depicting these particular gods, one bearded, one with long hair pulled back, which eerily resembled the men. One picture had them engaged in carnal pleasure; the long haired one entering the other, just, as it seemed, Miguel was suggesting they do.   
    Still, they way they looked at her told the fact that they didn’t only have eyes for each other. Perhaps there was a way she could secure a place with them, or even one of them, and out of El Dorado. Being sold as a slave didn’t make for a good life anywhere, even among the peaceful people of El Dorado. As long as the high priest was calling for sacrifices, this was not the place she wanted to be.   
    She was brought back to the present when the kisses and wet suction sounds that had been charging her body suddenly stopped.   
      
    “I’m ready Tulio-  Just do it!”  
    “You're sure?” The black haired man’s voice was concerned and at the same time had hurried, lustful tone.  
    “Yes- YES!” Miguel gasped the words loudly.  
    “Shhhhh...” cooed Tulio.  
    “Oh right,” laughed Miguel breathlessly.   
    “Take a deep breath,” Tulio told him.  
    They both inhaled...and exhaled with passionate relief.  
  
    Chel couldn’t take it anymore. She plunged her hand under her skirt and between her legs. She was very wet; it started the moment Miguel began messaging Tulio’s shoulders. That she couldn’t see them frustrated and spurred her on just the same. She had never witnessed two men together before. She could imagine how it would work though.   
    She started to pleasure herself, feeling the air around her heat up with the sound of them kissing; their skin gently making contact, their bodies enter twined. The bed creaked and the covers rustled as if those were the glue fusing them together. Breathing got heavier as the sound of their motions faster, they responded with lusty cries and grunts.   
    It felt feverish; like the release of pent tension was spilling over as much as their goblets of wine were at the feast.  Tulio uttered a particularly constricted groan. Miguel moaned his name. For a few moments there was a jarring metallic clanking, with Miguel crying out in high pitched squeals of pure delight. Then they stopped and laughed breathlessly.   
    It cut off abruptly however; the kissing resumed, their flesh slammed together. Chel chased her orgasm as she knew they were now, panting and rutting against each other hedonistically and not at all quiet. If they had been in a different part of the temple their voices would have carried over the whole city. She could scarcely manage a smile for that thought as her fingers deftly danced over her swollen flesh.   
    She was having trouble keeping herself quiet pressed between the pillar and her rapidly moving hand. And then it happened, Tulio ground out a deep groan punctuated by shorter, higher pitched moans from Miguel. The air thinned out and quieted. Chel’s release was still on the cusp however and she finally spilled over with a gasp and slid down to her knees.   
  
    Two men froze on the spot- Tulio lazily kissing Miguel’s neck as they lay in each other’s arms.   
    “Miguel, did you hear that?”  
    The blonde was stunned for a moment, then, “uh yeah- yes I did.”  
    They both moved fast; poking their heads out from behind the curtains. One looked one way, the other the opposite. They came back together inside.  
    “See anybody?”  
    “No, you?”  
    Tulio shook his head, then after a beat,  “It almost sounded like... breathing?”  
    “Chel,” Miguel murmured.  
    What?” He said, hand on his hip, with a touch of jealous disbelief in his voice.  
    “It sounded like Chel,” he quaked a bit under Tulio’s heavy eye. “I mean- a little. It sounded a little like Chel, hum?” His green eyes wide and disarming.  
    Tulio listened again, straining his ears for the smallest hint of sound. It was only the party below them that resounded the room.   
    After some lengthy moments he said at last, “yeah, I guess it could have been her. I mean, she would have brought this stuff up here, right?”  
    Miguel recovered quicker from their mysterious interruption. “How much could she have heard?” He said airily.  
    “Uh- the whole thing!” Tulio’s voice rose from whisper to full volume scolding.  
    “Shhhhhhh...” Miguel cooed this time, and began to rub Tulio’s tightening shoulders.  
    “Stop that!” Tulio swatted at his hands. “That’s what started this whole thing.”  
    “No Tulio, I think it was seeing you in a skirt that got me going,” said Miguel, kissing along Tulio’s collarbone.  
    “Oh c’mon!” Tulio wrestled him to his back, Miguel giggling.  
    They tumbled around, vying for a dominance nether really wanted. They began to kiss instead and when both were again hard and could feel each other, they stopped.  
    Nose to nose, panting, Tulio spoke next. “I uh- I mean, I know you could go all night, but-”  
    “Right. Right, right....We’re the gods!”   
    They both got up and before they dressed Miguel went to take off the bands of gold around his wrists and ankles. Tulio swept up his hands.  
    “It’s too bad, they look lovely on you,” he told him.  
    “Thanks, yours too,” Miguel agreed, looking at his and Tulio’s reflection in the shiny gold.  
    “But they chafe.”  
    “Yeah,” Tulio agreed, “and clang together too loud when I’m holding your ankles.” He waggled his eyebrows flirtatiously at his partner.  
    Miguel smirked around the blush that crept up his dimpled cheeks.   
        They finished dressing and Tulio poured out the two goblets of wine.  
    “To: The Plan.” He toasted.  
    “To the plan...” Miguel saluted.  
    They drank, then left the temple to go be gods once again.  
  
    Chel let out a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding and got up from her hiding place. She spied them go from the top of the steps. They flounced down together, just as high on drink and life as can be. She followed a safe distance after them, eager to get back to her strange and beautiful gods.  
  
  
  



End file.
